Mask
by RikusChika778
Summary: "Why do you act like that?""Act like what?"I said innocently."Like your always hiding something,Sora."I walked to the class door before stopping to look at Kairi's determined face."And what's your connection to that Riku guy then?""Thats a secret."I said.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Disclaimer: Me es not owns KH. **

* * *

"Tidus!"

"Sora, come on! We have to keep going."

My breathing was erratic, I couldn't understand how I could still be running with the pain I was in. I knew the bruises all over my body were completely visibly by now; there was a cut along my torso, and a light scratch on my face. I'm pretty sure I can get away with no one noticing the scratch, but I really needed to find a way to hide everything else. The worst of everything was the giant, pulsating bruise on my lower back slowing me down. I suppose that's what happens when a huge piece of metal hits you from behind. I should've been paying attention, but I wasn't. We couldn't stop running though, no matter how far away my house was, and how odd it would be for two fifteen year olds to be running for their lives at two o'clock in the morning. We just couldn't stop. Not now.

They were going to catch us if we stopped, and without a doubt they could kill us if they really wanted to. I was doing my best to stay close with my friend, Tidus Heart. We both lived in the richer end of town, and as we neared it we quickly crawled under the hole close to the gate to avoid getting caught by the security guards. We could see the flashlight scanning over the hole we just made it through, and we both let out a deep breath. We were safe. There was no danger beyond these walls. Tidus nodded towards me, and I did so back, our goodbye's for the night. Being careful to climb the tree into my room, I quietly picked up the window that I always left unlocked when I did this. I sighed, collapsing on my bed and picking up my flashing cell phone from my nightstand.

_**20 text messages from Kairi,**_ I couldn't be bothered to answer them. It was too late, I was too tired, and the amount of pain I was in warranted a nice hot bath I the morning before anyone else was awake. I'd answer her in the morning, even though I'd probably forget by then.

**-Monday 9:00am-**

"Sora, wake up!" I heard the girl's voice, nudging me from my sleep. I was far too sleepy to even guess who it was, but I had a pretty good feeling. "Come on Sora, I know you can hear me!" Another nudge, "Sora Gainsborough, wake up or I'll put these frog organs in your hair!"

My hand snapped up instinctually, grasping my friend's Kairi Alexander's wrist. She held the frog over my head tauntingly, and I glared at the perky redhead. She was definitely _not_ getting away with putting frog guts in my hair. I sat up in my chair, and let go of her thin wrist. It wasn't entirely my fault that she generally put me to sleep with her banter and useless girl drama, I fell asleep on her while she dissected the frog _and_ told me about this girl that did that to this other girl that told this other… I lost track after that.

"What could you _possibly_ want that you needed to wake me up?" I asked, while discreetly copying her answers from her lab sheet onto my own.

"You didn't answer any of my fucking texts last night!" Kairi scowled, her tone dripping with anger. "I kept texting and texting about our next date night, but I never got a reply back! What could you possibly be doing that was more important than answering your own _girlfriend_?" She always like putting emphasis on her self-proclaimed title of my girlfriend. Truth was, I only went on a few dates with her because I pitied her. Sure, we'd been best friends since Pre-K and she had this massive crush on me, but I didn't have the heart to tell her I didn't feel the same way. "Do you want to go or not?" She asked, taking out her make-up kit and applying a light pink blush to her cheeks. I couldn't understand why girls cared so much about their looks, especially someone as flawless as Kairi. She really didn't need the make-up.

"Can I get back to you about it?" I said timidly, her eye twitched as she sighed, defeated, and nodded in agreement. I smiled warmly, and looked over to see Tidus and a girl our age with brown hair walking towards our desk. Selphie Tilmitt, the hyperactive twin as I liked to call her, seeing as how she was a lot like me, at least when I was a lot livelier than today. Today was definitely not looking like a lively day for me, the pain in my lower back was making me cringe every few minutes, and I was desperately hoping Kairi wouldn't notice.

"Hey guys, did you hear about the new students that just transferred?" Selphie asked, sitting on top of Kairi's desk.

"Miss Tilmitt!" Our biology teacher practically screamed from the front of the classroom. "What did I say about sitting on the desks?"

"Not to…" Selphie murmured, hurriedly jumping off. "Fucking old geezer."

"No, why?" I asked curiously, the bell rang and we all quickly grabbed our things as Selphie continued to talk on the way out. I couldn't remember the last time any new students ever came to our school. Destiny Islands was just kind of like that, you either grew up here, or you moved away. People rarely moved in.

"Because they have _got_ to be the hottest pair I've ever seen!" Selphie squealed, turning around the corner to the hallway that led to our lockers. "And it turns out their stepbrothers! Riku Murisaki and Axel Lea are like the hottest pair of twelfth graders ever created." She was practically jumping with excitement. We all kind of stalled mid-walk, looking down the hall to see two people standing by my locker. Selphie nearly squealed again, pointing at them. I was not particularly happy that the new kids were standing at _my_ locker, and I was pretty sure one of them was leaning against my best friend Roxas's locker.

The one leaning against Roxas's locker had fiery red hair and sea foam green eyes, while the one leaning on my locker had long silver hair, and his long bands covered whatever eye color he had. Selphie continued to talk in a whisper, "Riku's parents divorced and his dad married Axel's mom and the two are like the same age just with a two-month difference." She paused, "They're so hot."

"That's great." I said sarcastically, clearly not interested in hearing their background. They had good looks, I'd give them that, but they were standing in front of _my_ locker, and I was trying not to come off too annoyed, "Excuse me, can you please move? That's my locker." I came off polite, but the older teen who I guess was Riku looked at me and from this angle I could get a clear view of his eyes. They were a delicate aquamarine, and I couldn't ignore how pretty they were. He stood there looking at me curiously as if he knew me from somewhere, and I couldn't help but stare back.

"We're sorry, we had no idea." He replied, moving away from me and smiling lightly. His voice was far more mature than mine, and it had its own sultry tinge that could make me melt. He held his smile until who I figured was Axel pulled him away. I looked around to see Roxas Strife, my locker buddy. The blond walked passed the redhead, who was eyeing him in a similar fashion Riku had been looking at me.

They knew us from somewhere, and had danger written all over them. I didn't like where this was going.

"What was that about?" Roxas asked, bending down to his bottom locker and spinning the combination lock.

"I don't know, but those two look familiar." I replied, waiting for him to get what he needed out of his locker. We had our next class together, _gym._

"They do, don't they?" Roxas closed his locker and stood up, "My second period class had a few new odd people in it too. One was named Squall Leonhart, although he prefers to be called Leon, and the other was Zexion Yamato. Weird how we're all of a sudden getting new students." The blond shrugged, flipping subjects, "How's Kairi?" He had a slightly mocking tone I definitely didn't appreciate.

"Don't even joke," I whipped out a pissed look. "She's isn't my girlfriend! Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Maybe because she keeps saying it?" Roxas shrugged again. "Oh, and there's those _rumours_ going around about all those DATES you two went on." Okay, he was just teasing me now. Stupid Roxas.

"Whatever man, now she's all suspicious about me after school because I never answer her phone calls or texts."

"Well make sure she never finds out about what _we_ do." Roxas tone quickly turned serious, but he definitely didn't have to tell me twice. If I ever broke the rules, I could consider _myself_ broke. "Are you sure you need to go to the gym today?" He asked as we rounded the corner towards the gymnasium. I knew what he meant, as soon as we needed to change for gym, I'd have to take off my shirt and everyone would be able to see the bruises hidden underneath, _especially_ the one on my back.

"Then make sure she never finds out about what _we _do." Roxas didn't have to tell me twice, if I _broke_ the _rules _something would be _broke_. "Are you sure you need to go to the gym today?" Roxas asked as we rounded the hall and headed towards the gymnasium. I wasn't sure thanks to what happened yesterday night and today was dress out day. If I took my shirt off everyone would see the bruises that were hidden under it, especially the one on my back.

"I have to." I couldn't be caught skipping, my parents would kill me. "Just make sure you cover me up when I get changed."

Roxas nodded as we headed for the boy's locker room. Much to my shock, the two new kids I'd seen earlier were in our class. Riku and Axel looked up as we walked into the change room, but seemed disinterested once Roxas and I went to change in the corner. The blond pulled out a towel and pretended to use it as a cape as he hid me behind it. My phone in my pocket chimed as I took off my shirt, and I couldn't suppress the choking sound I made reading the text.

**Nasty bruise there, Sora. I wonder who could do such a thing…? (515-545-5675)**

_What the hell?_

RikusChika778: Shout outs to my beta reader verovex. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

RikusChika778: Two reviews aren't bad. That's how PLAYBOY started off, which shows me a good sign for my experiment of this story.

Sora: Yeah!

RikusChika778: Yeah!

Disclaimer: I can't own anyone cuz I is broke.

* * *

"Roxas, Roxas?" I whispered in the locker room making sure no one was around. He turned around to look at me and I showed him the text. He gasped when he read it and we both looked around, there was no security camera and we made sure no one was in there to see me change, even if there were, Roxas guarded me. But who could have seen it? "Did you check?"

"Of course I did! No one was around when you took off your shirt!" He hissed. We heard the coach outside calling our names and ran out. She gave us a lecture on not being late again or we would end up writing a hundred sentences on don't be late to class. (We were technically in it; we just didn't answer when our name was called.)

Roxas stood by my side as she made us do push-ups and sit-ups in front of everyone. I could feel the tinge of red on my face when we were doing it in front of everyone. Mostly because those new guys were standing their snickering at me, it wasn't funny when sit-ups came and my back ached.

"Gainsborough, what's wrong?" My coach yelled at me when I constantly kept rubbing my back after every exercise. It hurt really bad and I couldn't tell what the cause of it was. That was too late as she walked over and lifted to where I was rubbing. "What happened?"

I shot Roxas's a horrified glance and he shot me the same one back. "I fell down the stairs!" I covered it up. It wasn't really a lie because I actually did this morning, but that wasn't how it got there. I pulled my shirt back down and kept it tucked to my sides. "Can I just please go to the nurse?" I asked. _At least so I could get some ointment. _

My coach stared in disbelief, then again she always knew how clumsy I was so what made it any different of the same thing. "I guess, but you need someone to accompany you, Riku Murisaki!"  
Riku stopped talking to Axel and a couple of other boys and looked at the direction his name was called. "Take Gainsborough to the nurse's office." Riku looked at me before nodding.

I watched him get up off of the bleachers and make his way to me. I only came up to his chest and felt like a little kid with a dad having to deal with a problem the kid caused. Are coach waited for me to go with him and I hesitated.

"Aren't you in pain?" Riku asked me waiting at the door. I blushed a little and walked with him. He was pale, but I thought it was a fair complexion. If you hadn't guessed right, I lean to the same sex. I've seen cute guys so has Roxas, (yes he's gay too), but this one was completely different. His name sounded like the perfect name to call out. For me to call out.(Yes I'm a virgin, so I have no idea) Riku stopped shy in the middle of the hallway and turned around stopping me from looking at him from behind. "Now that were far away from eavesdroppers, what really happened?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked as my hands twitched. Riku's gaze showed that he wasn't fooled. "Why should you care!" I asked defensively. Riku's face showed shock then quickly turned into a smirk.

"There's no way your clumsy enough to do that. Someone or _something _hit you." Riku crossed his arms. I could see the veins on Riku's masculine arms. "Though I find it hard to believe a kid like you would lie to a teacher." My face hardened and I was about to punch him.

"Don't act like you know me! Who do you think you are judging me, I don't even know you!" Riku held out his hand with yet another smirk on that god like face.

"Well then I'm Riku Murisaki, it's nice to meet you Sora Gainsborough." What was wrong with this guy? He was hiding something. I hesitated before shaking his hand. It was rough a little, but they were soft too. "But do me a favor, will ya?" My head that had kept focus on Riku's firm grip had looked up to see his eyes filled with darkness. "Tell your little gang to stay out our way or I'll attack you in the same place." His words stung. He was serious, he did it! He hit me in the back with a metal object!

"Bastard!" I snatched my hand away. "What the hell are you doing here if you already know?" Riku's eyes still filled with darkness didn't show any sign of changing.

"Because I want to see you squirm knowing that your attacker and enemy Is in this school. Axel told me to tell you hi to Roxas and Tidus. You may have fooled everybody, but you haven't fooled _us_." Us? What does he mean by that? There was no way in hell Riku would get off knowing about me. "Don't try anything reckless, Sora." Riku teased.

"Or else what?" I spat. Riku grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifted me off the ground slamming me into the closets locker. I let out a screech from the fact my back collided with the lock on it. I could hear Riku's chuckling vibrating through his hand, he was enjoying that.

"Or I'll do just that. But in exchange from kicking your ass, how about a deal?" Riku looked at me as my gaze was staring at the ground. He roughly pulled my chin up so I could meet _his_ gaze. "I'll keep your double life, or whatever you call it a secret, and you never mention anything about what I did." It wasn't a deal, it was an order. Riku dropped me back down and I was in too much pain to move, he stood there still watching me until I snapped at him.

"Are you going to help me or not, jackass!" Riku smirked before picking me up. He was lucky I was hurt or he would have so had a fight on his hands. "I hope you fucking burn in hell." I said dully.

"You do the same thing as me, which in other words means you're going to hell to." I growled at the comment and I knew he had dirt on me and I on him. He may be hot, but he knew exactly where to place his cards. He kept staring at me as we kept walking down the hallway and it felt like he was memorizing my face or burning a hole in the side of my head until he finally said, "You're pretty cute for a sophomore."

"Excuse me?" I looked up at him through my bangs. "Did you just say I was cute?" Riku nodded and he didn't look like he was joking.

"I'm actually serious this time." His face didn't show any sign of playing around. Well… I hate to brag, but it's true, I am cute and trust me I get that a lot. "You'd be even cuter if you weren't so grumpy all the time and apart of gang at night then I would feel a lot more attracted to you." My face dropped when I saw how casual he made it sound.

"I'm not grumpy and stop saying gang member like it's a normal thing." I defended glancing around in hopes that no one heard our conversation.

"To me it is. I do all the time."

"What? Tell people you're a gang member of that stupid organization and like hitting people with metal?" My voice rose in the hallway and I could hear the echoing_. I wonder if Axel in it too…?_

"We use other stuff too. That night when your group tried to attack us we didn't have anything else so crowbars and metal bats were our only weapon. And you just turned out to be my victim last night." Riku's facial expression didn't change, but you could tell he was laughing at me in the inside. _Damn that inner voice! What could he be possibly saying!_

I stayed silent for awhile replaying on how dark it was and the metal hitting me straight in the back. How did Riku see me in the dark, but I couldn't see him? And Axel who did he hit? There's no way he wasn't a part of it, Roxas was hit somewhere on the leg and it looked more like a burn mark like he hit the iron this morning. "How did you see me then and who did your brother hit?" Riku looked like he was thinking for a second before answering.

"There are certain reasons to that, I can't tell you about. Sora, I think you're becoming my favorite person to talk too."

"Then get that out of your head, if you think your mine." I stated. The nurse's office wasn't too far and I could see our conversation was coming to an end. Riku placed me on my two feet so it wouldn't look suspicious. Hey, I have a record.

Riku's face got serious again and I could tell he had something important to say. "I know I'm not supposed to be doing this, but I happen to like your…bitchy personality so I think I'll continue on with talking to you. Except my friends can't see you with me or _something _will happen." He warned making sure it was secure in my brain. His eyes looked demanding and his voice sounded forceful no matter if he laughed or smiled and of course I fell for it like a sap. My head slowly nodded and I watched Riku go down another hall (Obviously he didn't plan on going back to gym class) and was out of sight. I wasn't going t be seeing him for the rest of the day…

* * *

RikusChika778: Hola everyone! How did I do in chapter 2? Question Do you like serious, dry humor, sarcastic Riku in this one or PLAYBOY'S player, funny, _and _sarcastic Riku? Sora seems kind of out of character, no? Don't worry he'll become our goofy but courageous hero we fell in love with soon. Reviews loves!


	3. Chapter 3

Mask has been put on hold till September. I'm sorry you guys if you like this story and that you want me to continue, but I've decided on splitting the chapter stories up each on their own months. September will be dedicated to Mask. I'm Sorry.

-RikusChika778


	4. Note

My apologies, but I feel none of these stories are ones I want to be continued. They've just lost my interest, but I do feel bad for those who like it so I'm keeping them just not updating. Once again I apologize to any of you who personally like them. The Game is on debate currently so for those who like it, I wouldn't count it out just yet. Though other stories will be coming out in its place.


	5. Chapter 5

Unwanted or stories on Hiatus

For those that follow the listed stories the ones in **bold** are up for adoption and the remaining are either being quit on or redone. If a story happens to be adopted (which I doubt) and you want the title changed or the summary messed with please tell me. Also if you do adopt and want to change previous chapters that have been updated you may.

**Cloud 9**

Clueless

**Desires Resurrection**

Mask

**The Game**

**Cooler than Me**

Text

The Art of Deception

**Bulletproof**

**Favorite Girl**

**Playboy (Maybe not sure about this one)**

Ethereal Dreams


End file.
